Walk in the Park: 100 Themes of Love
by lildaisy77
Summary: Short oneshots or drabbles prompted by a LJ community, usakomamoru. 100 themes. Some are funny, and some are sad, all invole our favorite anime couple.
1. 62 Rainbow

Battle of the Fittest

Usagi looked around the arcade to see if the coast was clear. No baka to the left, no baka to the right, no baka by the door. All systems GO! She loaded her quarters into the machine and jump onto the plexi-glass floor on the game. The game started with its usual "how good are you?" and "show me your moves!" and she nervously kept glancing over her shoulder for the baka.

"Just start already, just start already," became her impromptu mantra. Finally with a flash of lights and swirl of fake applause…..the game prompted for another player. She almost pulled out her hair in distress. Where was she going to find another player, oh…oh…oh she started looking for a way to make it single player and just as she was selecting that option, she heard the ominous jingle of coins being dropped into the payment slot.

Please let it be Mina, Please let it be Mina, replaced her old mantra in a flash. She slowly tilted her head away for the control panel and was struck like a deer in the headlights at Mamoru's causal glance. She shuddered inwardly and stood up as straight as she could.

"What do you think you're doing Baka!" she yelled in her usual indigent voice. He smiled languidly at her and just flipped through the song selection. She noticed his almost choice and soon, a battle broke out over the music. Usagi kept pushing for "Hero" and Mamoru, for some strange reason, wanted to use "Butterfly". Finally Mamoru slammed his fist on the keypad and "Butterfly" was selected. You could hear her whine across the Arcade.

By now, a rather large crowd had surrounded the game platforms and were evenly split for the two players. His local fan club was cheering and yelling his name while Usagi's friends cheered just as heartily, along with a few of her male fans. They both blocked out the noise and waited impatiently for the game to start. With the countdown of 3.……2.…….1.………GO! Started they jumped into place and eagerly awaited the first arrows.

To everyone's surprise Usagi was good. She leapt right, left, up, double perfectly on time. Her score meter shot into the "rainbow" and the amassed spectators cheered for her simultaneously. Mamoru wasn't far behind as his bar also turned "rainbow". They both glanced back at forth at each other and a smile could been seen appearing in Mamoru usually calm features. His fan girls sighed at the sight and he turned back to the game. He had to win.

"You're……pant…….good…. Usagi," he wheezed out. Peeking a glance at her, she didn't even seem to be breathing heavily. Just where did she get all this energy form? SH smiled brightly at him and pretended to blow a kiss.

"Getting a little rough Mamoru? I can understand your side of it." she snickered. "You are a lot older then me and probably out of shape from having a car and not running everywhere."

"I'll show you "out of shape"!" he yelled and stood a little straighter. If anybody noticed gold sparks around his legs, they didn't mention it. With an almost inhuman burst of speed, Mamoru quickly took the lead. Usagi yelped in distress. She had to win.

"Moon…Pri----" she started.

"Usagi, DON"T!" her friends cut her off at the last second and they all garnered odd looks form the crowd. Ami smirked in their direction and continued with more advice. "let him distract you!"

Usagi glanced at the score and noticed his slight lead and leapt in horror. He was going to win! She picked up the pace and their scores drew close again. As the final notes of the song wafted from the game, the score drew even and with an unprecedented event, they both tied with a high score record. Usagi squealed in delight and started jumping up and down, looking for somebody to hug.

To the shock of the entire establishment she leaned over the railing and squeezed Mamoru with all her heart. He blanched for a second and started hugging her back Usagi's friends sighed and smiled in relief, and the boy and girl fan clubs of the two started crying and swearing, respectively. Usagi pulled back a little and saw the complete look of joy in his eyes and smiled in return.

"How about I treat us to some milkshakes Usagi?" he queried and took her hand to help her down from the platform. She simpered in delight and nodded her assent. "So chocolate right?"

"Actually," she started. "how about a Mocha one. That way we can, uh share it?"

He start so sharply that the slight girl smashed into his back and giggled at him. He nodded and as they sat down at the counter ordered a large Mocha Milkshake. The Dance Dance Revolution game continued playing its winning music with CM and TU flashing in bright red letters, it waited for the next couple to attain "Rainbow" status.

* * *

So I ordered DDR for TV hookup, since I don't have a PS2 or Xbox. Let me tell you, its soooo old school. I mean it looks like something from the early 90's but claims it's a 2004 product. Super fun and I recommend it. And that's where I got the idea for this blurb. It was finding a theme that matched ;). I would love to see this one animated, or at least drawn out. TTNF. 


	2. 49 A Familiar Song

"It's broken!" echoed throughout Crown Arcade. Usagi stared at the silent locket and started to cry. Her special gift from Tuxedo Mask was broken and she couldn't do anything about it. She sat there wallowing in her misery until the arcade doors slide open to reveal her genius friend, Ami. The girl of her dreams. "Ami! I need your help."

"Hello to you too Usagi." she sighed and proceeded to sit down next to her pouty friend. :How can I help you, oh master." she quipped.

"Not funny Ami. My locket from," she looked around and lowered her voice a few notches, "Tuxedo Mask is broken. It's not playing the pretty song anymore."

"Oh. Did you drop it or step on it?" she asked sadly. It was a beautiful song and it was a shame it had stopped.

"No. I was just listening to it and---"

"What do we have here? A whining Odango? How original." a deep voice cut in.

"Go away Mamoru! And I'm not whining, I'm sad because my locket broke." she pouted and shoved the piece in his face to prove her point. Mamoru's face turned a delicate shade of white and he gulped a few times, unable to speak. "What?...WHAT?"

"Where did...you get that?" finally burst out and he plopped down on the booth next to her in shock. She scooted away from him a little and thought about a diplomatic answer.

"A really cute boy gave it to me." she finally huffed out. She was about to yell at him to leave when an idea popped into her head. He was really smart and maybe, just maybe it could work. "Hey Mamoru?"

"What is it Odango?" he murmured, not understanding how his gift to Sailor Moon was in Usagi's possession.

"Your smart. Do you think you could fix it for me?" she asked plaintively. He was about to say no when and idea popped into his head. If he said yes, he could take it and give it back to Sailor Moon. Usagi would forget he had it in a few days.

"Sure Odango. I'll take it home and see what's wrong." he calmly stated. She stared at him in shock and lightly passed the locket over. His smile was reassuring and if he broke it even more, Motoki would beat him up for her. Mamoru heaved one more big sigh and left the arcade in a trance.

"That was weird Usagi. He's never that nice to you." Ami muttered.

"I know." she replied. "Maybe he is a nice guy after all."

"Nah" the both giggle at the same time.

(4 days later)

To Mamoru's vexation, no youma had presented itself in four days and the now fixed locket had been sitting in his pocket all that time. Usagi had bugged him daily about the locket's progress and he almost hated lying about his 'sending it to a repairman excuse'. He was actually glad when a youma appeared that night. He had to know why Usagi had the locket and needed to give it back to Sailor Moon. As soon as the monster was dusted instead of leaping away, he grabbed Sailor Moon by the arm and spirited her off to a nearby roof top.

"What are you doing Tuxedo Mask?" she asked, her heart in her mouth. Maybe he would finally kiss her.

"I think you lost something very important to you." he whispered. Usagi's heart clenched and she realized he knew about the missing locket. To her surprise, he pulled the beautiful star out of his vest and opened it. The sweet notes wafted over the roof tops and into the silent night. She stared at in in shock and looked at him curiously.

"I gave that to Mamoru to fix. How did you get it?" she asked innocently. All of a sudden, everything clicked in his mind. The same hair style, being late all the time, even the same peppy attitude.

"Usagi?" he blurted and pulled off his mask. He had always been secretly attracted to both of the girls in his life and now he knew why. They were the same person. "Usagi it's Mamoru."

"Oh my gosh! How did you know?"

"A familiar song gave it away." he whispered and moved to take her in his arms. " You know, I gave that to Sailor Moon because I like her and I tease you all the time because I like you."

"Really?" she asked breathily and moved into his embrace. They had their first kiss to the same song Endymion and Serenity had theirs to. The locket twinkled into the night as Mamoru and Usagi explained everything that had happened to them since the day they meet and kissed just a little bit more. Well, maybe more then just a little bit of kissing went on, but the locket didn't care.

So a little bit dorky. Enjoy. Off to bed and tomorrow, the zoo! I'd love more critique and responses. XOXO and TTFN


	3. 7 Things left unsaid

Usagi walked into the Arcade and seeing no baka in sight happily ran to the counter. Now was the perfect time to flirt with Motoki. He rang in her order for a double chocolate shake and started madly flirting with the best of her skills. All of a sudden she saw the Men's room door open and out walked that cocky idiot, Mamoru. Before she could scurry off to a booth as to not confront him, he came up right behind her. 

"So, ordering another shake? Just where do you put all that weight Odango?" he asked smugly. Usagi turned around to smack him, but the crafty fool had already moved back in anticipation for her retaliation She growled in frustration and stalked off to a booth to sulk. He walked past and smirked. "Don't feel bad Odango, I'm sure Melvin needs a girl bigger them him to have protection."

And with that turned to walk out of the Arcade. Usagi glanced at his retreating back and broke out into a fit of giggles. She snorted and coughed to cover the noise, but Mamoru had already noticed. He turned around at the door and shook his head pityingly at her. Turning back around he left.

Motoki brought over her shake and saw her wild laughter. She was usually crying by the time his friend left, so he supposed this was a sign that she had won the latest battle.

"Hey Usagi, your shakes ready." he said, placing the cup on the table. " By the way, what's so funny?"

She snorted again and coughed out, "Oh nothing…..Mamoru just……had toilet paper……stuck to his shoe." and started hooting in laughter again. Motoki looked pensive for a moment and smiled.

"I guess some are just better left unsaid, huh Usagi?" and he started laughing too.

* * *

Haha I thought of this one and just had to write it. And see, I'm trying to update more often. Let me know if you guys want a bunch of updates once a week or a bunch spread out over the week and I'll go with the most popular choice. 


	4. 93 Genie

So I bet you've all been wondering where I have been these past two weeks. Welllllll... I had an accident at work, pinch my nerves in my right arm, had it splinted, and forced not to use it. So pretty much I can't write, it's hard to drive and typing takes 3X as long. Here is my drabble for #93 Genie. Hope you like it.

* * *

WISH

Mamoru drooped into Crown Arcade, plopped down on his regular stool, and promptly smacked his head against the fake, but still sturdy, marble counter top. Motoki jumped at the noise and turning, peered closely at his best friend, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. Motoki sighed while preparing a cup of coffee with two shots of espresso in it. Mamoru sighed deeper, and nuzzled further into his arms.

He jerked when a cup of steaming joy was placed by his throbbing head and he reached for his elixir of life with a dragging hand. As the first sips of devils brew touched his tongue, the stress of the whole day faded away in that moment of bliss. He smiled happily to his bud and made his way over to his usual booth to study.

If any body had been timing it, it took Mamoru exactly 53 seconds to open a textbook and promptly fall asleep on the glossy biology pages. In that vulnerable state before his REM cycle kicked in, his subconscious started listening to the oldies playing from the Arcade speakers. A strange song he'd never heard before wafted through his ear and the strange dreams began.

See the girl with cymbals on her fingers  
Entering through the door  
Ruby glistening from her navel  
Shimmering around the floor

Bells on feet go ting-a ling-a linging  
Going through my head  
Sweat is falling just-a like-a tear drops  
Running from her head

Now she's dancing, going through the movements  
Swaying to and fro  
Body moving, bringing back a memory  
Thoughts of long ago

Blood is rushing, temperature is rising  
Sweating from my brow  
Like a snake, her body fascinates me  
I can't look away now

Stop, stop, stop all the dancing  
Give me time to breathe  
Stop, stop, stop all the dancing  
Or I'll have to leave

Now she's moving all around the tables  
Luring all in sight  
But I know that she cannot see me  
Hidden by the light

Closer, closer, she is getting nearer  
Soon she'll be in reach  
As I enter into a spotlight  
She stands lost for speech

Stop, stop, stop all the dancing  
Give me time to breathe  
Stop, stop, stop all the dancing  
Or I'll have to leave

Stop, stop, stop all the dancing  
Give me time to breathe  
Stop, stop, stop all the dancing  
Or I'll have to leave

Now I hold her, people are staring  
Don't know what to think  
And we struggle knocking over tables  
Spilling all the drinks

Can't they understand that I want her  
Happens every week  
Heavy hand upon my collar  
Throws me in the street

Stop, stop, stop all the dancing  
Give me time to breathe  
Stop, stop, stop all the dancing  
Or I'll have to leave

Mamoru "woke" in a smoky joint somewhere by the pier, by the smell of the place. He lifted his groggy head from the sticky table top and wiped the last traces of goo from his forehead. He glanced around at his fellow patrons and noticed a small, unlit stage in the back of the house. Shrugging, he noticed his traditional green jacket had been replace by a gray pinstriped suit jacket and his khakis were now matching pin-stripped slacks. He shook his head and tried to stand, only to fall back into his chair with a loud thump. The bartender casually glanced his way and with a friendly nod headed over.

"So, you finally wake up, huh?" he asked kindly. Mamoru nodded slowly and pushed his matted hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, where am I?" He asked with a shy grin. The bartender laughed and pointed to a dingy sign hanging above the bar. "Sahara" he read in confused tones. " Like the big desert?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. We are pretty secluded, but well known. Like The Sahara. That's not where the name comes from you know." he winked and headed back to the bar. "I'll get you a glass of water to get the uh, sand out of your throat."

Mamoru laughed and tried to take better stock of his surroundings. The sunlight was barley filtering through the windows meaning it was almost night or almost morning and only time would tell which. The odd customer would wander in and take a seat as close to the stage as possible. He watched the steady decrease of light and increase of people and came to the conclusion that it was night and something big was going to happen on that stage.

Shaking his head again, he headed to the last table in the front row to see this all important show, since he was here and all. The sympathetic bartender returned with a glass of water and Mamoru took a few sips to steady his head. The lights flickered and went out, but to his amazement, nobody seemed to care. Within seconds, red lights had been light all over the room and a strange melody was coming from behind the red and gold curtain. He could hear men gasping all around him in anticipation and Mamoru's heart began to beat a little faster.

One layer of curtains started to twitch and they pulled aside. The process started all over again and repeated until a single red gauze was blocking the strange. He eagerly leaned forward to get a better look at the misty shape cowering in the shadows. The soft music reached a high note and suddenly the pace increased, the drums beat harder, and a light tinkling began. The gauze curtain was abruptly pulled back and standing on stage was the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on.

She was slowly twisting her right leg in time to the music and clinking tiny cymbals on her fingertips together. Her slight body was clothed in the palest of red cloth that was so form fitting that it left little to the imagination. Her eyes were kohl painted and encrusted with what seemed to be tiny rubies. The last and most frustrating article of clothing was a wispy but solid veil enshrouding her entire face save her sparkling blue eyes. Mamoru was entranced by her ethereal beauty and was on the edge of his seat, just like every other guy in the crowd.

The music launched into a sudden burst of speed and the fanatic girl on stage swayed faster and faster until it left his head spinning with desire. She looked so familiar yet so different from anything he'd ever experienced in his life. Her bright eyes scanned the crowd for a mere moment, but in that moment, their eyes met and she smiled a secret smile just for him. It seemed as if his heart stopped, as if his breath was taken away, as if he was in heaven. She laughed silently and started moving even faster. The music rose to a final beat and she stopped so suddenly that in took his mind a second to realize she was bowing and gone.

His heart cried in agony and his soul died in his chest. Never having known something so sure in his entire life, being deprived of it for mere moments was killing him. He staggered to his feet and out into the cool night air. Shaking his head he stumbled into the wall of the club and the flashing 'SAHARA' sign seemed to be mocking his agony. He wandered around the building and came upon a lonely stage door built into the brick wall.

Before he knew what he was doing he turned the rusty knob and walked casually into the back recesses of the building. The smell of jasmine perfume hit him dead on and he intuitively recalled it as hers. Just the lingering scent of his angel sent his heart onto a trampoline. He noticed another odd door set into a dark corner of the back room and he could tell it was her room. Making his way quickly across the brick floor and met the door knob with such force that the door hit the wall behind it upon his entering.

A small gasp came from the slight creature sitting on a tiny pink ottoman. Her magnificent costume was covered in a silky lounge robe and her golden hair was cascading down her back. She smiled in complete joy and to his surprise and delight, launched herself into his arms. With a big kiss on his lips she buried her head into his collar and sniffed at his cologne.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, I knew you'd come get me!" she squealed in happiness and wrapped her legs around his waist to help him support her. She smiled brightly and leaned a suddenly droopy head onto his shoulder. "I knew my wish would come true."

"And here I thought you were my wish come true Usako." he murmured.

"What did you just call me baka!" an indignant shriek punctured his perfect dream and brought his crashing back to reality. He jerked up and wrapped his still unresponsive arms around Usagi and hug her with all his might.

"I called you my wish come true Usako." and he nuzzled his nose in the sensitive hollow in her neck. She giggled dreamily and laughed.

"Mamoru, stop it, your tickling me." she whined, forgetting that her worst enemy was touching her in such an exciting way. He nuzzled her for a for more seconds then decided to kiss the daylights out of this mysterious genie-girl. He lowered his mouth to her glossy lips and right as he was about to taste her strawberry chap stick, a smothered giggled brought him to a halting stop. He opened his eyes to see his biology book glued to his mouth and Usagi's laughter escalated into huge peals. He separated his mouth from his book and sighed in disappointment. Two great dreams and only dreams.

"Are you quite finished Odango?" he asked with feigned languidness. She snorted another laugh and pointed at his puddle of drool.

"I wish you could have seen how stupid you just looked." she sputtered and fell to the floor in tears.

"I wish you would go away." he mumbled and she just laughed harder.

* * *

The strangest drabble I've ever writteb. Let me know what you think! XOXO 


	5. 73 Wild West

Darien sat at his usual chair, drinking his usual cup of coffee when the Arcade doors slide open to a loud chorus of "Yee-haaaws" and "Whooooos!" He turned his head slightly to see a group of cowgirls enter and sit at Serena's usual booth. His bristled in anger at the thought of anyone else sitting there but smothered the emotion. Why should he care. As he was turning back to face Andrew he saw the pink clad cow-girl jump out of the booth and head over to the counter. He sniffed disdainfully in her direction and took a long sip of coffee. 

"Hey Andrew!" Serena's voice yelled and Darien turned to look for her entering the Arcade. To his shock, the voice had come from the pink cowgirl and he started coughing on last sip. "What do you think?"

"Looks great Serena" Andrew replied, ignoring his choking friend. "Might I ask why you and your friends are dressed cowgirls?"

"Oh! It's spirit week at school and Monday was Wild West Day. Yee-haaaw!" she yelled and sat down next to Darien and indicated the huge banner hanging above the counter. Darien glanced up and saw the whole list of the weeks' themes . "And let me guess the exact words that would come out of you mouth in about 3 seconds Darien. 'Cowgirls? Shouldn't you be in a cow suit then? The look would fit you better.' Am I right?"

To her surprise Darien started choking again, but this time with laughter. Serena glanced at him oddly, ordered 5 milkshakes, and with one last look at the crazy man on the stool, headed back to her table. Darien took a deep breath and steadied himself. Sure, that skirt was real short and her pink vest showed a creamy streak of midriff and her golden hair was in one giant braid that swished around her calves, but who was he to notice. It was just Meatball head. Snorting air like a bull he stood up and went over to Serena's table to make a joke. He was about three steps away when she noticed him and tipped her hat in greeting.

"Hello pardner." she giggled out and her whole group started screaming in laughter. Darien thought about what he had been going to say and realized no joke would faze her when she was so enjoying her outfit.

"Oh Serena, just to let you know. Cowgirls have always been a turn-on for me." he smugly stated and started to leave the Arcade. Serena stared at him open-mouthed for a second and Darien turned around at the doors. "Oh, and I can't waited for Treasure Island Day tomorrow. Are you gonna be a beautiful Mermaid or sultry Pirate Queen?" and left the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Wild West and remembered my school spirit week and had to write this. Do you guys think I should do the whole spirit week?


	6. 8 Kiss

Mamoru walked into The Crown Arcade for his regular cup of afternoon coffee. He walked past the girls booth and a strange sight made him pause. He debated whether or not to sit down by his Odango and finally decided any contact with her would be good. He carefully slide into the booth opposite her and sat watching the ruffled girl. 

"What do you want?" she hissed. In all his acquaintance with her, she had never sounded like she truly loathed his presence as much as her simple question just implied. He flinched internally and went to leave.

"Nothing" he growled back. "Just thought I'd stop by." Sliding to the edge of his booth he put weight on his left foot and a slight hand on his much larger one stopped him dead. He turned back to his Odango and saw tears glistening in her eyes. He sat back down and waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry Mamoru." she whispered. "I'm not very good company right now. Enjoy your evening." and with a grace that rarely appeared Usagi swept out of the arcade, her shoulders hitching at the last minute. Mamoru started after the sobbing girl and wondered what in the world could be wrong. He sat there contemplated obvious reasons: failed a test, insulted by Rei, got detention, and he realized none of those things had ever made her so...so ruffled. He gasped at his mistake and ran as fast as he could out of the arcade. He caught a glimpse of her heading into the nearby park and raced after her.

He saw her kicking at something in the grass and skid to a halt. Usagi stomped and kicked and finally started taking her frustration out on a nearby tree. Using her tiny hands she beat the bark of the tree mercilessly and sobbed in frustration. Mamoru finally saw flecks of blood spraying from her fists and ran over to stop her further injury. Grabbing her arms he swung her around and sat her on the grass. She had droplets of blood all over her uniform and her hands were covered in bark.

"Usagi! What's wrong?"

"I...just hate...everything!" she screamed hoarsely and collapsed on the ground in tears. Trusting his instincts he bundled her up in a hug only to have her shove him away. "I don't need you pity! I just want to be left alone."

He shushed her and gathered her into his arms again. This time she lay her head on his chest and sobbed her heart out. After many, many minutes passed by he felt his Odango shudder a great sigh and start to pull away.

"I don't think so Odango. Tell me right now exactly what's wrong." he demanded. She looked up at him with such trusting eyes that his heart skipped a beat. This was how he wanted her to look at him always.

"Everything finally caught up to me and I'm struggling to not drown." she murmured, eyes downcast once again. "School, friends, people, family, and y---." she broke off with a poignant glance in his direction and hide her eyes.

"I'd never let you drown Usagi. Never." he whispered vehemently. "I'll buy you an ice cream ok? I know it doesn't solve everything but it can help a ----."

"No," she cut him off, "I can't. I'll see you later ok?" Without waiting for his reply she started to leave and this time a hand stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around to see him smiling at her. She bristled in anger at his casual brushing off of her pain and was about to slap him when her other hand was caught. Pulling her to his chest he squeezed tightly and buried himself in her hair.

"Mamoru? What are you--," before she could finish he enveloped her lips with his own. She sighed in release and seemed to stand a little taller. He pulled away and smoothed the tears of joy from her face. "What was that?"

"CPR. I told you I wouldn't let you drown and it looked like you needed some fresh air." he replied, impressed by his own wit. He only hoped she would feel the same way.

"Mamoru?" she asked lightly, "Promise me one thing?" His heart started to crack. Surly she would make him promise to **never** kiss her again, promise **never** to hold her again, promise to **never** revel in her smile and eyes.

"Anything." he chocked out, dreading the worst.

"Never...

Here it came.

...perform CPR on another girl." she smiled up at his dumbfounded look. Something had finally gone ok today and she loved causing ripples in his calm surface. "Now, about that sundae? It might help me feel better."

* * *

I was so angry when I first started writing this and now I'm not. Well still a little. Ah. The wonders of writing. TTFN 


	7. 57 Confessions

Long time no see party people. 

Truth or Dare

Words: 1102

The coke bottle twirled innocently on the pink carpet, but Usagi was battling with conflicting emotions. If it pointed at her, she just knew Rei would ask her if she liked Mamoru, and she couldn't lie about it. Could she? Maybe she didn't even have to take Truth! Usagi started praying the little glass container of doom would pass her by as it slowed. The bottle completed one more circle and pointed to Makoto. Usagi squealed in delight, earning strange looks from her best friends, but Rei just rolled her eyes.

"Ok Mako-chan, Truth or Dare?" Rei asked slyly. Makoto pondered her choices a moment and the assembled group waited impatiently.

"Dare!" she yelled proudly and the look in her eyes dared Rei to do her worst.

"Oh goodie. Next time you see Motoki, " she began and Makoto clutched her hands in fear. Rei was super good at making her friends make fun of them selves in front of the boys they liked. "you can't say a single word or make any noise the whole time you're in the Arcade! Even if he talks to you, nothing!"

"That's it Rei?" Makoto quirked an eyebrow and laughed. "Ok you're on. My turn!" and she set the bottle in motion again. Usagi resumed her silent prayers and gulped in fear every time the bottle swooped around her. When it pointed dead center at Ami she kept her celebration inside to not arouse suspicion.

"What do ya what Ami-chan? Truth or Dare?" Makoto warbled.

"Truth, please Mako-chan." she stated calmly. It was hard to get a rise out of Ami. She would do/say whatever it took and could be a merciless as Rei in return.

"Ok. Ummmmm. If you had to stop being friends with all of us but one, who would who stay with and why?" Makoto triumphantly asked. Ami would have a hard time answering that one. Ami only took a second to think it over and with a smile, she said,

"Usagi of course. She was the first person who was nice to me and actually wanted to be my friend. Plus her exuberant attitude would help me in gaining new friends." The other girls unfroze and smiled at Usagi. Usagi was close to tears and hugged her close friend. Ami laughed and pushed her off.

"But nobody will ever make us not be friends so don't worry about it." she comforted. "Honestly Makoto, you are odd sometimes. But it's my turn, all ye be warned to be afraid"

She spun the bottle only a tad. Before Usagi could start her prayers again, it jumped to Mina.

"Oh Ami-chan, that's not fair. You're supposed to give it a whole spin." Mina whined. "You just want to torture me"

"Yes, pretty much"  
"Fine. I want Dare"

"Ok"

"Ok then"

"Stop trying to stall me Mina"

"But it was working"

"I dare you to..." and with a sly look at Usagi that everybody else missed. "...Kiss Mamoru-kun on the cheek first chance you get. And one of us has to witness it"

Mina looked speechless and if anybody had been paying attention to Usagi, they would have seen a red face and angry eyes. She tamped down her jealousy almost instantly and started laughing with the rest of the girls. "Fine. I'll kiss him. He is a hunk. My turn"

She twirled the bottle so hard it almost hit Usagi in the foot and stopped at the smug and smiling Rei's feet. Mina gulped in fear and racked her brain fro a really good Dare. Rei always picked Dare.

"Hey Mina?" Rei poked her friend in the side, making her jump a few feet in the air. "Aren't you gonna ask me which on I want?"

"But you always want Dare. Right"

"I want Truth this time. You guys come up with the lamest Dares"

"Oh and daring Makoto to not talk to Motoki is a good one"

"Hey! I actually have an idea behind it"

"Girls," Ami interjected, "Just ask her a Truth Mina."

"Dandy! Ok, if you were going to date one of us, who would it be and why?" she blurted, wasting her question for Usagi. It was always fun to mess with Usagi's head.

"What!" Rei spluttered angrily.

"You heard me. Who and why." Mina gloated.

"Well mys----" Rei started.

"And you can't pick yourself Rei." Mina cut off.

"I would probably date Makoto because she can cook and is taller then me." Rei blurted. Makoto smiled and punched Rei lightly on the arm.

"Thanks. Good to know I'm worthy cause I'm tall." she teased.

"Well whatever. I get to spin now." Rei clutched the bottle tightly and spun it with as much strength as possible. It rocketed in circles for almost a minute before creeping to a stop in front of Usagi. She had been so distracted by her friends' fates that she had forgot to pray when Rei started her spin. Rei's eyes light up in anticipation, she always loved a good Odango tease.

"Truth or Dare Usagi?" she asked, knowing Usagi was too chicken to get a Dare. The last time she had chosen it, Mina dared her to go skinny dipping in the lake in the park. Police men are very nice to freezing, naked girls with only leaves as cover they'd figured out.

"Um I guess Dare, but don't make it too mean." she said quietly. Rei barley paused to change her question and Usagi gulped in fear, again.

"I dare you to write a letter with all you true feelings for Mamoru in it and give it to Motoki. You can't tell him anything about it, just put Mamoru's name on the front." she crossed her arms over her chest as smugly as a cat in the cream. Usagi nearly fainted in shock. She had thought Rei would make her do something embarrassing, but this?

"I want to change to Truth Rei. Give me a Truth." she begged.

"Ok, you have to tell us exactly how you feel about Mamoru."

"OK I can do that"

"and we'll record it on tape an give it to him later. Your choice Usagi"

* * *

"Hey Mamoru, I have a letter for you." Motoki yelled to his best friend as he entered the Arcade for his after-school cup of coffee. Mamoru sat on his usual stool and opened the red envelope with curiosity.

"Do you know who its from Motoki?" he asked.

"No, it was here for you when I opened this morning. Somebody had slid it under the door." he explained.

"Well, I hope it's not from a stalker or anything." he laughed and unfolded the matching red paper.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. Eh, what do ya think? I always feel bad for the other girls not getting any spotlight so ta da, there they were. reviews are always loved. Ta! 


	8. 43 Shipwreck

So I was thinking, I should continue one of my many story arcs going on right now, huh? And a verynice fan even reviewed asking to continue this right afterI wrote it. Its fate, I swear. Here's Day two of School Spirit Week.

* * *

Title- Land Ho!  
Words- 443  
Theme-43 Shipwreck

"Mamoru?" Motoki poked his friend in the shoulder, making the gorgeous guy jump a foot in the air. "What are you doing here so early? Did you cut your last class or something?"

"Ah, maybe...?" he shyly replied. Mamoru looked out the window one more time and moved over to his usual stool, mumbling, "Just my luck, she probably has detention today."

Unbeknownst to him, Motoki heard his little comment and laugh so hard he almost choked. He looked up at the huge banner above the counter and laughed again.

"Uh, Mamoru...? I think I see her, and you lost, man, big time." Mamoru spun around on his seat just as the door opened to reveal Minako and Rei dressed as sultry mermaids. Matching orange and red bikini tops with tight shimmering tails floated over to their booth. His mouth watered in anticipation of Usagi's mermaid suit. Makoto and Ami followed, but they were wearing revealing pirate clothes. Chest enhancing white shirts, short green and blue skirts, black leather boots and fake cutlasses. He almost passed out from images of his Usako dressed like that. Mamoru swallowed loudly and Motoki laughed, seeing Usagi's costume from the street. As soon as she entered, Mamoru howled in practical rage, but only loud enough for his best friend to hear.

"What do you think you're wearing Odango?" he asked bitterly after stomping over to the booth. Usagi hadn't even sat down yet, because she...well, couldn't. She squirmed in her outfit, uncomfortable under his angry glare. "I asked you what you're wearing."

"Um, a box?" she ventured softly. He just spluttered and stormed back to his stool to brood. Mina had told her to wear the outfit, just to get a rise out of Mamoru. Well, he sure was passionate about it. Since she couldn't sit down. she sadly decided to go home, instead of staying at the Arcade for an hour or two. As he watched Usagi leave through the sliding glass doors, all he think of was, how was she going to get out of that thing?

She wobbled past the windows, silky, golden sails at full mast, canons ready to fire, mirror portholes shining, even a little parrot attached to the crow's nest. Just as she passed the last window, Mamoru saw the little boat wobble and have a head on shipwreck with the pavement. He rushed out to see if there were any survivors.

* * *

Wow, that was sort for me. But I'm tired. Just got back from a Thespian Convention in the big city. Nighty night. Ta! Oh...and let me know if you have any good ideas for themes, I think I have them all, but one of you guys might swing me around. ;) 


	9. 22 Christmas

Words: 813  
Title: Gazuntyke II  
Theme:22 Christmas

Usagi, in search of a glass of water, tip-toed down the stairs and just happened to pass by the Christmas tree.

She checked over both shoulders and kneeled down to shake and squeeze all her presents. After satisfying her curiosity for 4 more hours, she got her glass of water and started to head up the stairs. Before she was halfway up she heard a mouse like 'ac-hooo' and jumped in fright.

"Santa?" she asked, scared out of her mind and all the interloper could think was,

_'How can she still believe in Santa?'_ and promptly sneezed again.

"Luna? Is that you?" Usagi questioned and was just about to head back up the stairs when Tuxedo Mask fell out of her chimney. She dropped her cup of water and ran to his side to see if he was hurt and brushed all the soot off his cape and hat.

"Um, Tuxedo Mask? Why are you in my house? And on Christmas Eve too?" she innocently asked.

"Um...a special admirer of yours asked me to put this present under your tree for him." he blatantly lied. Usagi smiled and accepted his excuse completely. She was just excited to have Tuxedo mask in her living room. While she was staring dreamily at him, Mamoru put a black box under the tree and smiled uncertainly at Usagi. He headed for the chimney again and her eyes were on him the whole time. It was...unsettling, like she knew all about him. Before he could start climbing through the fireplace Usagi remembered her manners.

"Why do..don't you use the door this time Tuxedo Mask?" she opened in for him and smiled sheepishly at her as he passed through the doorway. Once into the night, he ran as fast and hard as he could away from that embarrassment. Usagi sighed and watched him all the way down the street. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Usagi eagerly tore at the shiny black paper and lifted the lid off a black velvet box. Lying on a pad of red silk was a charm bracelet. She picked it up and looked through all the pieces of gold. A moon, a tiny mask, a cat head, a heart, a rose, a cupid, a top hat, a crown, and so many more little charms that meant so much to her life as Sailor Moon and as Usagi. It was the perfect Christmas present. And she just knew it was from Tuxedo Mask, the mask and top hat were clue enough. Now all she had to do was find out who Tuxedo Mask was.

---------------------------------------------------------

After a wonderful Christmas morning, she grabbed the little black box and her present for Motoki, then ran over to the arcade to share her story with him. As soon as she sat down, she started telling Motoki about her visit from Tuxedo Mask.Nobody noticed Mamoru cock an ear and listen to Usagi squeal over him. Motoki opened his new apron while she was telling her tale and decided to thank her for it after she finished.

"So, Tuxedo Mask was really in your chimney?" Motoki asked. Usagi nodded her head and laughed in joy.

"Of course he was at my house. I even heard him sneeze. Twice!" she squealed, getting odd looks from other customers.

"He sounded just like a cute little mouse."

'AH-choo'

"Just like that actually." she squeaked in shock and turned to the left in time to see Mamoru wiping his nose with his sleeve. Before she could think of it as a figment of her imagination Mamoru sneezed again and she shouted in shock.

"You!" she screamed pointing. "You were in my house last night weren't you!"

Before she could incriminate him any more he clapped a hand on her mouth and dragged her out of the establishment to the stares of Motoki and customers.

"Usagi, listen...I can explain..." he started but she was talking so loud and so fast he had to try real hard to catch up.

"...and if you're Tuxedo Mask, then your my secret admirer. Oh Mamoru, please tell me? Are you really Tuxedo Mask?" she begged, hoping against all odds that it was a certain college student. He couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes any longer and simply pointed to the charm bracelet on her wrist and nodded.

"Yes Usagi. I'm Tuxedo Mask."

"Wait," she began, an idea forming in her head. "If this charm bracelet is from Tuxedo Mask, and you sneeze just like Tuxedo Mask and, that makes you him, and this bracelet was from a secret admirer, then that means that Tuxedo Mask is my secret admirer so that makes you my secret admirer. Right?"

Mamoru nodded in silence, somehow able to follow her train of thought. This was not how it was supposed to have happened. It was suppose to have been a secrect. Damn his cold. Usagi jumped in delight. Technically she jumped right into Mamoru's arms and kissed the mystery right out of him. Mamoru longed to continue the kiss but before it deepened he pulled away, set Usagi down and 'achooed' again. He had his Usako, now all he needed was a handkerchief.

------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Have very happy X-mas and a merry new year! Ta!


	10. 31 Weapon

This is my first update in almost a year. I hope I can be welcomed back after disappearing for so long.

It was Motoki's birthday party. A huge deal in such a big town. Everybody knew Motoki the arcade guy and everybody loved him. It was Usagi's idea to throw the party, if Mamoru remembered correctly. She would be the only one who cared enough to invite half the town, basically everyone under 30 was coming. The only problem was should he ask her to go with him to her. Mamoru had admitted his love for the fiery blond weeks ago, but he had yet to do anything about it. Daily he berated himself for not having the guts to ask her out, or even hold the door for her.

_'I wish I could confront her. For some reason my sense alludes me when I go near her."_

Mamoru spent over a week deciding to ask if she was going or not. Then he realized she was planning the party, of course she would be there. He almost gave up, and probably would have if not for the sweet smile that crossed her face the next time he saw her. It was 3 days before the bash in the Arcade and she was sweet in her school uniform. He couldn't help notice that her hair was shining in the fluorescent lights; he was mesmerized by the sparkle.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Usagi never read books if she could help it, but the one she found in the library, of all places, seemed too good to be true. She borrowed Ami's library card to check it out, hers long discarded, and took it home to start reading that night. The book ended up under her bed and unread for almost a month. When she finally found it again she was thankful that Ami had such a great repore with the librarians and wouldn't receive a fine for it. She actually sat down and read the entire "How to Get Him and Keep Him" hand guide in only 6 hours.

Her first item of business was to organize a party. She needed some excuse to have a gathering of people in a place and Motoki's birthday seemed to be a great excuse. She felt bad about using him but when it comes to love, she knew there were prices to pay. Her second item of business was to get a dress. She discreetly found out his favorite color and instantly bought a thigh length cocktail dress for the event. Finally, she needed a date. Well, she had a date in mind, she just needed him to ask her and the book told her 3 simple steps to make that happen. She realized later that the author sure liked to work in threes.

She found the perfect moment one day in the Arcade. Mamoru walked into the building just as she was leaving, perfect timing. She shook out her hair and smiled sweetly at him.

---------------------------------------------------

"Usagi I wanted to ask if you were going to Motoki's birthday party with anyone?" he questioned shyly and continued when a puzzled look crossed her face. "I mean I know you live kind of far away from the Arcade and I wouldn't want you walking there on your own and all. I guess you'd have your friends with you but they all live right around here and I could drop you off at one of their homes, but it would just be easier to bring you here, in my uh car."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I already have a date Mamoru. One of my classmates asked me already, but thank you." she blushed slightly and walked past him and into the bright street. Mamoru didn't watch her go. He was rooted on the spot, a look a surprise on his face. He had assumed she would either say yes or no, never a 'thank you but I'm going to rip your heart out and go with another man'. He shook the wool from his head and turn around to leave. He could handle a no but a not good enough sliced him open and the fact that it was a younger man then he was just salt on the wounds. Usagi didn't know it but she had just turned her best weapon on him, not her smile but her scorn. He wandered back to his apartment and fell asleep on the couch.

-------------------------------------------------------

Usagi turned the corner and smiled to herself. Part 1 of the books' plan had worked. She had made him jealous and now she needed to make him fell sorry for her. She skipped home in joy and eagerly awaited the next time she would see him in the Arcade. When she went to the Arcade the next day after school and waited until closing, she realized that Mamoru wasn't coming. She was worried. It was only 1 more day until the party and she needed him to see her crying.

She went to the Arcade the next day after school, like always, but he still wasn't there. About an hour from closing she finally confronted Motoki about it.

"Hey!" she hollered across the building, "Where is that baka of yours! He's avoiding me right? To scared of getting his feelings hurt by my insults?"

She yelled in jest but really she was the one who was always getting hurt. She was the one who hoped he would just be nice for a day. She was the one who wanted his love more than anything.

"I don't know Usagi" Motoki quipped back. "I haven't seen him myself since Wednesday, but when I called he begged off sick. He did promise to come to the party though, I made him promise."

Usagi gave a silent thanks to Motoki, thanked him goodnight and went home to fix her problem. When she looked through the book, no answer came. The author had no magic 'plan b' or instant cure for the lovelorn. Usagi cried that night, realizing she had messed up big time Mamoru didn't even know it but if not for the book, she would have said yes. Usagi wanted to burn the book, but only the thought of Ami's wrath kept her from it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru came to the party an hour early to claim a booth to himself. He promised to come, but not to socialize. With him was a stunningly gorgeous, slim leather bound novel that he planned to read all night. Motoki came to say hello, but was dragged away moments later by other early guests eager to give him gifts and be the first to sing off key. Mamoru smiled slightly and buried his nose into the book.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Usagi walked into the party to a round of applause and received just as many hugs as the birthday boy. After all, she was the one who had made the party possible. Mina and Raye were immediately pulled onto the dance floor and Usagi had to bat away hands who tried to do the same to her. She would smile at them and continue walking toward the food table with Ami and Mokoto. Even down in the dumps she loved food. She suddenly jumped and was surprised at a strange hand on her behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru looked up at a crucial moment and saw Usagi's hands leave the grasp of some boy's. He dropped the novel and stood up in rage. The boy was barely 14 and stared after Usagi far longer then was necessary. Mamoru was about to sit down when the boy caressed her butt and she leapt in shock, like a cat that's had his tail stepped on. He surged across the room in a minimum amount of steps and picked the lad up by his shirt front.

He felt Usagi banging on his arm and wailing something. Of course his innocent Usagi would forgive him such a foul trespass when she loved him. Mamoru was tempted to punch him, throw him across the room, and run him over with his car. The boy was squirming in fear and Mamoru caught a glance of Usagi's tear stained face in time to throw the kid down unharmed.

-----------------------------------------------------

He had come to her rescue. He had come to save her. Mamoru was her hero. She felt so happy that tears started to fall and she kept calling his name. When he didn't answer, Usagi began hitting him arm to tell him she loved him too. He only turned his head slightly, but in that moment she saw nothing but pure hatred. As he threw the boy to the ground she turned on her heal and ran as fast as she could from him and the whole mess.

The crowd seemed to part before her and she made it outside before he caught up. Even though it looked like he hated her, he still came after. She turned her tear stained face and was caught up in the eyes of a starving man. Mamoru began an apology at the same time she did and both fell silent in shame. Unknown to both an crowd had gathered at the window and bets were already being placed by friends who knew the situation.

----------------------------------------------

"Usagi…..I …. I'm sorry."

"Mamoru I'm so sorry."

The silence covered the street and Usagi began to shiver. Instinctively Mamoru took off his jacket and stepped close to put it around her shoulders. Usagi shied away in shock, but Mamoru's movements insisted she take the warmth and as he settled the coat on her shoulders, he let his hands linger there. When she didn't move out of reach, he slid them to her arms and pulled the slight bundle to his chest. In the Arcade bills passed hands and her friends smiled.

Mamoru was content with holding his angel, but when she wrapped her arms around his waist he smiled in unabashed joy and gave her a squeeze. To his surprise she started to cry and buried her face in his chest. All he could do was stroke her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She clutched him like an anchor in a storm and he was satisfied with that. The window crowd slowly dispersed and minutes dropped away like flecks of water.

----------------------------------------------

"Mamoru I love you so much it hu hu hurts!" broke the perfect silence and Usagi's hushed tears ripped open the night by turning into heart wrenching sobs. "Puh please forgive me! I lied, I never had a date. I tried to tri trick you but it didn't wo work. I'm sorry I wa was mean."

She buried her face into his damp shirt and held on for dear life. She felt his arms tighten and her feet lifted fro the pavement. Mamoru scooped her legs up and carried her to his car only steps away. She heard it beeped open and the bare backs of her legs touched cold leather and she was seated in the passenger seat. When he tried to pull away, she resisted. He tugged again and she had no choice but to relent. Her eyes felt gummy and her nose sore but when she finally looked into his eyes, Mamoru was looking at her like the most beautiful creature on the Earth. Instead of moving to the driver's side he crouched down and sat on the curb, putting them at eye level to each other.

----------------------------------------------

Mamoru started to pick at a loose thread on his dress pants rather then talk to her. Every time a thought formed in his head, he felt stupid and worthless because of it. Finally he reached a hand forward and cupped her small, pale fingers in his. He kissed each one tenderly before moving onto the other hand. He could feel Usagi trembling and saw the slight upward tilt of her head. She looked so kissable that he couldn't resist.

Mamoru leaned forward and whispered in her ear, the words he'd been waiting his whole life to say. Before she could respond Mamoru placed a gently kiss on her lips and smiled inside when she kissed him back. No words were needed, he knew she loved him and everything was forgiven between the two of them. It was only when Mamoru realized his legs were cramping did he pull away. Usagi's eyes looked dazedly back at him and she broke out into uncontrollable giggles of bliss.

---------------------------------------------

"Mamoru," she began in her most plaintive voice, "Can we go back inside now?"

She saw the look of confusion cross his face and giggled again.

"Are you cold? Or hungry?" he worriedly asked.

"No, I just want to dance with you, I've been dreaming of it for weeks."

'_I've been dreaming of it my whole life.'_ Crossed his mind, but responded only with,

"Okay Usagi. But we're not dancing to anything by Sailor V. I have draw the line somewhere." He teased and led her back into the Arcade before she could get mad at him.

Please let me know what you all think. I'd like to hear if my style has changed at all in the past year away. Thank you for reading.


	11. 17 Ice Cream

Usagi's tongue flicked out, slowly tasting. Grinning, she let the flavor fill her mouth and sighed in pleasure. She licked the tip, swirling around from top to bottom. Her small hands deftly supported the base, careful not to squeeze to tight. Her mouth eagerly devoured as much as she could fit inside.

Pausing, she lick her lips and captured any drips the had escaped. About to take another lick, here eyes happened to glance up and catch Mamoru's

His face was bright red and he was fanning himself with his hand. Her broad smile only made him blush harder, if that was even possible. He cleared his throat in an attempt at conversation, but gagged on the words frozen in his throat.

"Oh Mamoru this is sooo good!" she squealed. "Why didn't you make me try this before?"

He coughed again, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I didn't think you'd like it." He mumbled, still red. Usagi grinned again, her tongue sneaking out to catch a lazy drizzle.

"Me either! Who knew coffee ice cream would taste so _divine_?" she chortled, diving back into her ice cream cone. Mamoru gulped, his eyes locked on the small, pink tongue darting from her mouth.

"Who knew…" he murmured under his breath, just enjoying the ecstatic look on Usagi's face.


	12. 32 Rain at Midnight

32. Rain at midnight

It was the fairy tale moment she'd been waiting for her whole life. Her hair was damp from rain, tiny wisps curling around her face. She pulled his jacket tighter around her sopping wet body, snuggling into its still dry warmth.

"Oh Mamoru." She sighed, cheeks flushing in anticipation. His hands gently wrapped around her waist, his eyes hazily stared into hers, and their lips inched closer and closer. The rain dripped lazily from the branches above them. He leaned in, scant inches from her face when he noticed a soggy, tennis ball roll past their legs.

"Duke! Noo!" a distant voice cried. Usagi's eyes popped open just in time to see a massive Saint Bernard gallop by, the mud from his paws smacking her in the mouth. Mamoru jumped back, completely caught off guard and tripped over a tree root.

The dog's owner raced past them, smiling apologetically. Mamoru grabbed the side of the tree, intending to stand up, but the ground had no traction and he flopped back down, his butt sliding in the goo. His feet rammed into Usagi's stunned form and she toppled on top of him, face smashing into his.

She barley noticed the mud as Mamoru's lips mingled with her own for a few precious moments. He quickly pulled away, spitting dirt and gravel to the side. Usagi grinned sheepishly, whipping the mud from her own mouth.

"Who knew kissing in the rain could be so… romantic." he snorted. Before Usagi could respond, a slimy tennis ball rolled between them, pausing menacingly at her feet. They locked eyes, squelched to their feet, and ran from the tree, screaming in laughter the whole way home.

--

I always feel so acomplished when I post one of these. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	13. 82 Tackle

86. Tackle

Darien was taking his usual route to the Arcade, his worn green blazer nestled on his shoulders, and his lips smirking his signature smile. It was going to be a good day. It was going to be good, until he realized he hadn't seen Serena all day. He screeched to a halt, kicking gravel along the path and frowned.

He played back the day in his head, but couldn't recall a single flash of blond streamers or echo of a wail. Honestly, it made him frown. And frowning made him realize how empty his life was without her.

His feet skidding along the path, dragging like a petulant child's. He just about threw a tantrum right there in the park. So wrapped up in his depression, he didn't hear the crunching gravel behind him before it was too late.

Serena plowed into Darien, hurling him to the ground and smashing his face into the path. She popped up, begging forgiveness.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she wheezed, a little bruised herself. "Are you oka-

She bit off the end of her sentence and swallowed it as the green jacket groaned and rolled over. Her sheepish look quickly turned into a shocked one. Darien glared at her from the ground and she burst into laughter.

"Oh Darien, I'm sorry but you have pebbles stuck your face!" she giggled. "I must say, it's quite an improvement."

Her eyes swept his prone form one last time before skipping off down the trail, most likely toward the arcade. Darien knew for a fact that the whole building would know about this before he got anywhere near there.

He brushed the rocks off his face and smiled at the pile that came off in his hand. Today was going to be a good day.


	14. 40 Pointillism

Just in case you guys don't know, these drabbles are prompted from a LJ community. Unless stated, they don't really have anything to do with previous chapters. If you want the info to join, just let me know!

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Mamoru's teeth ground at the noise. He twitched every time the pen hit the table.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His eyes crossed, unable to read the biology book in front of him. The black letters seemed to bounce in time to the noise.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His fingers gripped the edge of the Formica table, knuckles white and veins nearly popping from his skin.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He took a steadying breath, his whole body shuddering. Try as he might, he couldn't block it out.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He snapped, whirling on the unsuspecting blond. He caught a glimpse of her leaning on one elbow, staring off into space and _almost_ paused.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Odango!!! Stop with that incessant tapping!" he growled, standing to loom over her booth. She blinked slowly, not quite comprehending the terrifying look on his face.

"Huh?"

Mamoru's hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. A pink glitter pen fell from her slim, pale fingers and for the first time, she looked him in the face. His teeth were barred, his eyes wide, and flecks of spit riddled his lips.

"Stop." He growled. She cautiously pulled her wrist from his grasp and patted him on the cheek, grinning condescendingly.

"Don't worry Mamoru-baka, I'm just about done with my picture." She plopped back into the booth and snatched up her pen.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His eye twitched. His hands clenched. His stomach churned.

Tap. Tap.

Usagi flipped her pen in the air, catching it mid-twirl and smiled.

"All done!" she chirped. Mamoru hazily watched her pack up her bag and stroll to the arcade doors, golden hair streaming behind her. Shaking his head, he leaned over the table to see what she had drawn.

Mamoru's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. He looked back to see the doors sliding shut, Usagi barely visible through the frosted glass. Glancing one more time at the picture, he gulped and ran after her.

Carefully inked into the table with hundreds of tiny, pink dots was;

****.-"""-.    .-"""-.  
      /          '..'          \  
     |           U T          |  
      \           +          /  
        \       C M       /  
          \       4       /  
            \  EVER  /  
              \         /  
                \     /  
                  \ /

**

* * *

**Holy snap! Formatting takes forever... Reviews always appreciated!


	15. 1 Chocolate

I should be nano-ing...but I suck. So I wrote a drabble. Do you ever feel like you can't get a grasp on first/third person or past/present and you have to reorient yourself? I will be uploading my first full length fic after nanowrimo is over, maybe a week or two into dec. I'll keep you updated!  


* * *

Mamoru scouted for an empty bench, safely clutching his treat. Across the park, a young couple stood, clearly vacating their seat. He hurried across the grass, weaving in and out of the carnival crowd. To his left he saw a gaggle of girls rushing forward, in the direction of his bench.

He put on a burst of speed, jumped over a screaming toddler, and practically launched himself onto the metal bars. He happily winced and checked on his sweet. It looked _perfect_. The smile on his face fell when he noticed the group of girls still making their way toward him.

He debated stretching out along the bench, but pride kept him upright. Instead, he turned to the left, pretending to gaze at the bright festival lanterns. His tongue snuck out to lick his chocolate dipped, double chocolate cheesecake, sprinkled in dark chocolate chips. Too bad it never got a taste.

"Baka! That's our bench." echoed through the happy chatter on the field. More people than he expected glanced in his direction, eager for a fight to watch. He cautiously turned attention to the girls, the arcade girls, the girls that included that annoying blond.

"Geez Odango, it's a serenity festival," he smirked, "calm down."

Rei snorted, casually flipping her hair. Before he knew what happened, her slim frame plopped down next to him, scooting as close as possible. She smoothed out her red, silk kimono, glancing sensually at him.

"Some people have no respect for sacred holidays, Mamoru." She purred, laying a too-friendly hand on his arm. He gulped nervously, trying to lean away. Glancing at the other girls, he saw them watching Rei and trying to hold back smiles. Usagi just looked peeved. "That looks so tasty, can I have a bite?"

Rei fluttered her eyelashes, cheesecake locked in her sights. She obviously thought sharing his treat would be romantic. He moved the stick to the far side of the bench, nervously watching her eyes follow it.

"Actually, it was the last one so—"

He felt his left hand pushed down and turned to see Usagi happily munching away. Clenched in his hand was _half_ a chocolate dipped, double chocolate cheesecake, sprinkled in dark chocolate chips. Usagi's lips were covered in chocolate, her eyes closed in complete bliss. Rei huffed angrily, the girls now openly grinning.

"Oh my gosh! You guys have to try it." Usagi mumbled through her mouth of food. Mamoru watched the girls take a step closer and Rei lean over his lap in terror. Panicked, he stuffed the rest of the cheesecake into his mouth, almost choking on the stick.

The girls looked back and forth between Usagi and Mamoru, both with puffed cheeks and lips chocolaty brown and burst into laughter. Mamoru uttered a defeated sigh and chewed the mockery of his treat in silence. Usagi gulped the last bit of her bite, eagerly looking at Mamoru for more.

"Where's the rest?"

"There" Makato pointed a finger at Mamoru, quivering with laughter. His eyes went wide, noticing Usagi's hungry glance. Her eyes flitted to his empty hands, the chocolaty stick, and finally his brown mouth. Only a last ditch effort at restraint stopped her from lunging at him.

"Too bad you can't just lick his face Usagi" Mina giggled, elbowing Ami and Makoto. Usagi blanched, backing several steps away from the bench. Rei, on the other hand, only leaned closer, grinning broadly. Mamoru hurriedly wiped the chocolate from his face and stood, causing Rei to collapse onto the bench.

"I… I… enjoy the bench!" he yelped and ran from the giggling as fast as he could, admirably only tripping once.


End file.
